Too Infatuated To Notice
by mFabulous15
Summary: He just wished that Sarah would see Drake for his true colors. But she was just too infatuated to notice. Just a little Etharah one-shot. Read and review please.


**Hello fanfictioners. I decided to take a little break from my current store and right this MBAV one-shot that popped into my head. It's my first MBAV fic, and it's my first one-shot, so I hope it's good.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

* * *

Out of all the guys she could possibly choose to date, she had to choose him. The jock of all jocks. The player of all players. The pretty-boy of all pretty-boys. The jerk of all jerks. Out of every guy at their school that Sarah could date, she chose Drake Haul.

Ethan couldn't help but feel jealous. He had a huge crush on Sarah, and he had to watch her walk around with mister 'I can push everyone around because I play football and have big muscles.'

Saying Ethan had a 'crush' on Sarah was quite an understatement. Ethan knew that what he felt for Sarah was much more than just a simple 'crush.' When he was around her, he became nerves and, sometimes, he stuttered. Whenever they touched, he had butterflies in his stomach and the spot she touched him would tingle for hours. He could easily get lost in her brown, beautiful eyes. They would completely mesmerize him. Ethan cherished the time he spent with her, and he wouldn't stop thinking about her when they were apart. The way Ethan felt was much more than a crush.

Ethan was in love with Sarah.

Ethan was in love with Sarah, yet he knew that there was no chance. There was no chance that she would every feel the same way. She was older than him, _way_ out of his league, and she had Drake Haul, who just happened to be one of the most popular guys at school. He was the same guy that constantly dated girls, only to break their hearts in the end. He was the pure definition of a jerk and a player. And Ethan _hated_ him.

Ethan hated him, not only for the fact that he had the girl of his dreams, but because of how he constantly broke hearts, and used girls, and didn't even care about their feelings. Ethan knew that Sarah was next in line to be heartbroken, and Ethan would hate to see Sarah depressed because of a stupid pretty-boy. He just wished that Sarah would see Drake for his true colors. But she was just too infatuated to notice.

* * *

As Sarah grabbed some books from her locker, Erica walked over, her blond hair slightly flowing behind her. She had a look of determination on her face. She was determined to do one thing and one thing only: get Sarah to see Drake for who he really is.

Erica absolutely _hated_ Drake. She knew how many hearts he has broken in the past, and how many he plans to break in the future. And she knew that Sarah was next on his list.

Erica had been trying to get Sarah to break up with Drake since day one. But Sarah always said how much she liked him, and how they were perfect for each other and blah blah _blah!_ Erica was never able to get through to Sarah about the topic, but today she would, and she had the perfect plan.

Before she approached her, Erica changed her expression from determined, to nonchalant. She did _not_ want Sarah to predict the upcoming conversation, because then, she would find every way to avoid it.

So Erica approached Sarah, nonchalantly. "Hey Sarah."

Sarah looked up from her locker, and smiled at the blond standing next to her. "Hey."

"So, what's up?" Erica asked, in an attempt to get a conversation started with Sarah.

Sarah looked back up. "Nothing, really. I'm just about to meet up with Drake outside of school."

Erica saw this as the perfect time to start the argument. "_Ugh!_ You're _still _going out with him?"

Sarah looked at her in confusion. "Yeah?" She then realized what was about to happen. "Oh _no!_ Not another 'break up with Drake' conversation." Sarah shook her head and closed her locker. 'I told you, Erica. I don't plan on doing that anytime soon."

Erica sighed. "But Sarah, he is _so_ not for you. He's a jerk and doesn't care about anyone else but himself."

Sarah sighed exasperatedly. She was honestly tired of these conversations. "Listen Erica, I know you're just trying to be a good best friend and look out for me, but I am _not_ breaking up with Drake. I really like him and he really likes me."

"I can't believe you are so infatuated with mister 'pretty-boy' that you can't see him for who he really is." Erica argued. "If you don't realize how much he is a jerk, you're gonna get heartbroken. And I don't want to see you hurt."

"You do know you say that _every_ time we have this argument, right?" Sarah said matter-of-factly.

"I know. I'm running out of good arguments."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Good_bye_ Erica. I need to meet up with Drake, and I don't want to be late."

As Sarah turned and started walking away, Erica saw this as the perfect opportunity to drop the bomb. "I think I know the real reason why you're still dating Drake."

Sarah stopped in her tracks and turned back around. _This should be good_, she thought to herself, sarcastically. "Ok. What's the real reason I'm dating Drake?"

"Because you're in denial about having a crush on Ethan."

Sarah froze. Erica lips turned up into a satisfied smirk. Seeing the smirk on Erica's face, Sarah quickly composed herself and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Erica snorted. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You like Ethan, but you don't want to accept the fact that you like him because you think it's ridiculous. So, you decided to go out with Drake so that way you could prove to yourself that you don't like Ethan. But, it's not working. No matter how much you try to convince yourself otherwise, you like Ethan."

Sarah, shocked at what Erica accused her over, opened her mouth to protest, but realized the argument wouldn't get her anywhere. "How did you know?"

"I've seen the way you look at Ethan," Erica said. "Your eyes alone give away that you like him. Plus, I've also seen the way you act when you're around Drake. You act like you would rather be anywhere else. I figured out the rest."

Sarah sighed. "You're right. I really like Ethan, but I've been trying to avoid my feelings because I thought the idea was ridiculous."

Erica waited, but Sarah didn't continue. "And…?"

Sarah looked at Erica, confused. "And, what?"

Erica raised an eyebrow. "I know there's more to it than just _that._"

Sarah thought about denying Erica's claim, but decided that she might as well tell her since she told her everything else. "And, I didn't think he would ever like me back."

Erica gave Sarah a disbelieving look. "Are you kidding me? Have you seen the way that boy looks and acts around you? He _loves _you."

Sarah thought about this for a moment. She really liked Ethan, and, according to Erica, Ethan liked her back. Erica could always be wrong about Ethan's feelings toward her.

Erica saw how her best friend was contemplating this. "Look, you need to trust me. Ethan really likes you, and he's feeling sad and depressed because you're dating Drake."

"How do you know that?" Sarah interrupted.

Erica rolled her eyes. "He walks around acting half dead and he barely interacts with anyone. I read between the lines." Erica continued with what she was saying before. "Anyway, you need to end things with Drake, because I know you don't really like him, and you need to talk to Ethan."

Sarah sighed. "Ok. You're right."

Erica smiled. "I always am."

Sarah chuckled. "Bye Erica." She turned to leave.

"You'll thank me later." Erica called.

As Sarah walked through the halls, she couldn't help but think about how true Erica's words were. Sarah did like Ethan. A _lot_. She always caught herself thinking about him. She would usually get lost in his chocolate brown orbs. She could spend hours talking to him and never get tired. She would sometimes catch herself staring at his lips and thinking about how much she would love to kiss him and…

As Sarah walked down the halls, she realized that she didn't simply like Ethan.

She loved him.

Sarah walked out of the school doors and looked around for Drake. _It's time to end things with him,_ she thought as she spotted him sitting on a bench. She walked over to him. "Hey Drake."

Drake looked at her and quickly got up. "Hey Sarah." Before Sarah could say anything, he said, "Look Sarah, I really don't think things are working out between us, so I think we should break up."

Sarah, at first taken aback by his words, realized that she wasn't affected by them at all, and shrugged. "Ok."

Drake didn't seem to hear what she said. "It's not you, it's─" suddenly, her words settled in his brain. "Wait, did you just say, 'ok'?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "Yup. I'm cool with breaking up. In fact, I was just coming over here to break up with _you._"

Drake looked at her, shocked. "Oh."

Sarah eyes became slits as she stared at him. "What _was _the reason you were going to break up with me?" He looked like he was struggling to find an answer, so she continued. "Is it because you just _love_ breaking hearts and watching girls cry over you? Is it because you just _that _big of a jerk?"

Drake continued to search for a good answer. "Well, you see, I, uhh─"

"Save it." Sarah interrupted him. "I know that you have a reputation of being a _player_ and a _heart breaker_. I know you like to see a girl cry over how much she thought you guys were in love. But I'm not one of those girls." Sarah stepped up to him. "So just know that just because you're a jock and you're popular, doesn't mean you can step all over girls as if they're _nothing._" And with that, Sarah turned around and walked away from an awe-struck Drake Haul. No one had every stood up to him like that before.

Sarah walked away proud of what she had done. She had put Drake in his place and didn't show any sign of weakness. She then realized she had another problem to face.

Ethan.

* * *

A cool breeze went through the park as Ethan walked. It was around 8:00 on a Friday night, and he didn't really feel like going home. He'd rather just walk around the park by himself.

Ethan looked up at the full moon in the sky and sighed. Ever since Sarah and Drake started dating two weeks ago, he had been feeling depressed and detached from the world. He just couldn't stand have to watch Sarah go out with a guy who had a reputation as a heart break, and who also had breaking Sarah's heart on his agenda.

He also couldn't stand to see the girl he loved with another guy.

It just really hurt for him to have to see it every day at school.

Suddenly, Ethan felt a pair of cool hands cover his eyes. "Guess who?"

Ethan recognized the voice. He would recognize it anywhere. He smiled. "Sarah?"

The hands moved away from his face. He looked over his shoulder, and, sure enough, Sarah was standing behind him, smiling. "Hey Ethan."

"Hey," Ethan said as she began walking next to him.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Sarah looked up at him.

"Uh," Ethan rubbed his hand on the back of his neck, "you know. Just taking a walk, and thinking."

Sarah nodded. "I see."

Ethan put his hands in his pockets. "So, what's up?" Sarah looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Ethan quickly said, "I mean, how are things with Drake?" Ethan felt like slapping himself in the face. _I just _had_ to bring him up…_

Sarah pursed her lips. "We kinda broke up today."

Ethan's eyes widened in shock and his heart skipped a beat. "Really? Why?"

"I realized how much of a jerk he really is," Sarah began, "and I decided that he wasn't worth it."

Ethan looked at her. "Well, he _is_ a really big jerk."

Sarah chuckled. "Yeah he is." They walked a few more steps. Sarah took a deep breath before she continued. "That's not the only reason Drake and I broke up."

"It's not?"

"Well, no." Sarah took another deep breath. "I realized that I like someone else."

Ethan's heart sank. There was still someone else Sarah liked. He knew that he didn't have a chance. "Really?" the disappointment and sadness was evident in his voice.

"Yeah." Sarah said. "He's really sweet, and funny, and really easy to talk to. And he's _way_ better than Drake Haul."

Ethan sighed. "Well, I'm happy for you." He forced a smile, and turned to look at his shoes.

Sarah looked at him, waiting for him to say more. When she realized that he wasn't going to say anything, she stopped walking. Ethan stopped when she did and looked at her. "What?"

"It's you, Ethan."

Ethan, still not catching on, stared at her in confusion.

Sarah sighed. "I like _you,_ Ethan."

Ethan felt his heart skip a beat, as his jaw dropped. "Y-you, you─"

"I really like you Ethan," Sarah interrupted him. "I've liked you for a while now, but I've always been in denial about it because I thought there would be no way on Earth you would like me back, so I decided to go out with Drake to see if I would get over whatever feelings I had for you before." Sarah continued to ramble on, using hand gestures frequently. "But that didn't work because the feelings I had towards you were growing stronger, and today Erica convinced me to break up with him because she know that I really liked you and she said you liked me back which was hard to believe but I still ended things with Drake and then I realized that I didn't just like you, I love you and─"

After hearing the words 'I love you,' Ethan grabbed Sarah and quickly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds when Ethan pulled away and looked into Sarah's brown eyes, which were widened in surprise. "I love you, too." He said, only loud enough for the both of them to here. He looked into her eyes, and Sarah looked into his. The space between them became smaller until their lips were only a few centimeters away from each other. Ethan closed the distance between their lips as their eyes fluttered shut. Sarah wrapped her arms around Ethan's neck as Ethan placed his hands on her hips, deepening the kiss. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, their foreheads still touching. Their lips soon reconnected. Their lips moved perfectly in sync as the kiss deepened. This kiss proved one thing to the both of them, and to anyone else who cared.

They were deeply and unconditionally in love.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Worst thing you've ever read? Please review and let me know what you think. =)**


End file.
